1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to remote monitoring system (RMS) transmitters for transmitting information over power lines, and in particular, an unregulated power supply for use in combination with such transmitters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remote monitoring system transmitters are well known in the prior art. Such transmitters usually transmit information by differential phase shift keying (DPSK). However, DPSK signal phase transitions cause transients which propagate in solid state amplifiers and stress the circuitry.